godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Maxie Zeus
Maximilian "Maxie" Zeus was the founder and CEO of the Maximilian Shipping Company of New York City. When the company's profits went down, Zeus was forced to work for the Mafia and smuggle their goods into the city using his company as a front. Zeus became confused and lived in a fantasy, claiming that he was the ancient Greek god "Zeus" and acting like an ancient Greek god. In 1993 he stole an Electric Discharge Cannon from the United States and planned to use it to terrorize New York to make the "mortals" submit to him, but he was stopped by the vigilante "The Batman". Biography Maximilian Zeus was born on 3 October 1942 in New York City to a Greek-American family. Zeus became the head of the Maximilian Shipping Company, and ran a shipping fleet. Zeus' company later lost much of its profits, so he decided to make more money by working for the Mafia. Zeus became confused with this criminal work, and he later believed himself to be the Greek god Zeus. Maxie became obsessed with ancient Greek mythology, and he based his company in the Olympus Building. Zeus became estranged from his girlfriend Clio, whom he treated as a "muse" and acted condescending to her. In 1993, Zeus stole an Electric Discharge Cannon (EDC), an electric cannon developed in a joint effort by the United States and Europe, and mounted it at the top of the Olympus Building, planning to force the "mortals" of New York City to submit to him. He used the cannon on his former employee Yanni Stavros after he attempted to give information to the police, and the vigilante "The Batman" decided to investigate him. Zeus was confronted by him, whom he called "Hades", at the top of his building (which he called "Mount Olympus"), and told him that he had no need for mortal weapons. When The Batman left, Zeus revealed that he had the cannon. Later, the Batman met with Clio, whom he convinced to help him cure Zeus. Zeus had Clio held in the top room, and he showed his insanity to his men when he fired his electric cannon at a police blimp (he shocked one of his two henchmen with his lightning rod when he told him that he could not fight the law). Next, he had Clio tied to the cannon, and The Batman infiltrated the building. He defeated Zeus' Hydra (a poisonous snake) and was nearly killed by his warthog (which dragged him off the building), but he managed to grasp a ledge and headed to the roof. He prevented Clio from being killed when he destroyed the two harpie statues that fired at him using machine guns in its eyes, and he proceeded to throw Zeus' spear at the cannon to prevent it from firing. Then, he knocked Zeus out, and he fell onto a lower roof, being knocked out. Zeus was arrested by the NYPD, who carted him to Arkham Asylum on a rack with a strait-jacket on. Zeus was surprisingly happy there, as he compared the criminals there to other Greek gods; he called Pamela Isley "Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest", in addition to calling Harvey Dent and The Joker other nicknames. When the criminal Bane later sprung the criminals from the Asylum, everyone escaped but Maxie Zeus, who ran into a tree and was knocked out, before being taken back to captivity. Category:Maximilian Shipping Company Category:Mobsters Category:Americans Category:1942 births